The One He Always Wanted
by Slytherin-Sass
Summary: Sirius Black had always been able to get any girl he wanted. But what happens when the girl he wants hates him? JPLE SiriusOC UPDATED!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, I'm kelsbugs68 and this is my first ever HP fanfic. I've been an avid HP fan ever since the first book came out and just thought I should give fanfic writing a whirl. The main pairings are JP/LE and Sirius/OC. Please review and don't be too harsh, after all this is only my first fanfic. This is only the prologue, so its short but the first chapter will be longer, I promise. For now, though, just read and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

* * *

Prologue: Love Just Happened Too Late

_If we discovered that we had only five minutes left to say all that we wanted to say, every telephone booth would be occupied by people calling other people to stammer that they loved them. -__Christopher Morley_

Twelve chimes rang out loud and clear throughout the empty corridors of the castle, signaling that it was midnight. A silent breeze wafted its way through the open window, brushing across my bruised face but not waking me from my unconscious state.

Images of his triumphant, handsome face entered my mind, but then it quickly turned to shock as he was forced through that cursed veil. I tossed and turned violently, trying to reach out to help for him but I was always too late. Suddenly, I was thrown out of my nightmares by someone gently shaking my shoulders.

"Kelsey, Kelsey dear, wake up, wake up!" the voice commanded, continuing to shake my shoulders.

I shot up like a bullet from the bed, perspiration trickling down my face. I immediately regretted doing that because as soon as I did that I had a splitting headache that forced me back down on the pillow.

When I opened my eyes again, I found the concerned eyes of Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Nymphadora Tonks staring down at me. I looked around confusingly and then I realize I was in the hospital wing. The night's events came back in a flash and I sat back up again, looking desperately into my friends' eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked, deliriously. When I received no answers, I tried again, this time more urgent. "Where _is_ HE?" Tears appeared in all of their eyes and I knew I had not dreamed what had happened to him.

My sapphire eyes filled up tears and a wrangled sob escaped my lips. My Sirius was gone, he was never coming back. Now I had to face the cold hard truth alone.

Once they tried to comfort me, I angrily pushed them away and jumped out of the bed. I let all of my emotions out in one desperate scream, slowly sinking to the floor. Hearing the scream, Poppy hurried out of her chambers and forced me to drink a sleeping draught that I refused whole-heartedly. My eyelids tried to beat off the sleepiness that was coming on, but to no avail. I slipped off into a dream-filled sleep of our earlier days together.

* * *

You never know when you're going to have to say good-bye to someone you love. So make sure you tell your loved ones you love them whenever you get the chance because you never know when God will decide to take them away from you. I wish I had had more time with Sirius, but I never really gave him or my heart the chance. I guess for me, love just happened too late. 


	2. Chapter One: The Object of His Affection

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Well, here's the very first chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update, I must've edited this chapter like a million times. R&R!)

* * *

Chapter One: The Object of His Affection 

I always wondered why he chose to chase after me. I was nothing special. I was never as pretty as any of the other girls at Hogwarts, Lily always told me otherwise, though. First off, I should tell you how I came to be in Hogwarts.

I was born on the sunny West Coast of America. So I always had a different accent than all the other students that attended Hogwarts. I was born with naturally wavy, shiny blond hair, had sparkling, sapphire blue eyes that were hidden behind glasses for most of my childhood, porcelain-colored skin (unnatural for living in Cal.), and an always slim figure. I never grew above 5'5 and never went passed weighing 110 lbs.

All you other girls are probably envious of me but, trust me, I didn't always look like I do now.

My abilities started to show about when I was two and I threw a plate of chocolate cake at my grandmother, without touching it, and splattered it all over her. It surprised my whole family, who treated me differently after that. My mother and father never treated me differently, and being disowned by practically our whole family, besides my Aunt Katty, (because they didn't want a freak in the family) we left for England, where my father got a great job as a high-paid CEO of a corporate company.

The years in England went by and my parents had sent me to a private school in Liverpool. I was made fun of there because of my bushy, blond hair (it was naturally wavy, I just didn't know how to take care of it), my glasses, and the way I always had my nose in a book. I ignored them, but sometimes their comments really got to me.

One summer, I returned home, just like normal, little did I know my life would change forever. One morning, I woke up like normal to find a speckled owl standing outside my window, staring at me with large amber eyes. I put my glasses on and walked cautiously over to the window, opening it slowly. The bird flew into my room and landed swiftly onto my desk chair.

I suddenly noticed that it had a letter tied onto its talon. It lifted its talon out and I untied carefully, careful not to hurt it. It had on the envelope 'Ms. Kelsey Blaine' scrawled on it in elegant handwriting. I turned it over and it had a seal of a school, what I know now to be Hogwarts'. I hurriedly opened and read through it quickly but thoroughly. It dropped from hands.

How could this be? Did these people called witches and wizards even exist? If they did, how could they? Why had I never heard of this school? The main question that swirled through my head was: How could _I _be a witch? Then it clicked. My strange but wonderful abilities.

I hurried down to breakfast to show my mother. Mom read it and almost fainted out of shock. Dad came down and Mom showed it to him, too. He burst into laughter upon reading it, thinking it was a joke. I was the only one that believed it.

Suddenly, in our fireplace, a green fire erupted, getting on my poor Mom's nerves even more, and out popped a tall man with black hair and a black beard wearing burgundy-colored robes. Dad jumped half-a-foot in the air and Mom leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and grasped at her heart, but I was the only one who stayed calm.

The tall man walked from our living room, through the foyer, and into the kitchen. He smiled warmly, his brown eyes dancing, at the all of us and introduced himself.

"I am Thaddeus McKinnon and I work at the Ministry of Magic in London," he said, smiling brightly at my parents' confused faces. "Oh, that's right, you're Muggles, how rude of me," he mumbled to himself, searching for something within his robes. I watched him curiously, observing this odd fellow with genuine interest.

"What's a Muggle?" I asked, finally getting up enough courage to ask a question. He stopped rummaging through his pockets and finally noticed me.

"Non-magic folk," he replied, smiling at me. "And you must be the young lady who's going to Hogwarts."

"According to this letter, I am," I said, showing him the letter.

"Can you explain to Jane and me what this is all about?" my father asked, interrupting the man before he could speak.

"Of course, my good sir, you see, I've volunteered to help you and your daughter shop for school supplies for Hogwarts. Two Muggles like you wouldn't know where to go, so the Ministry sends out officials to help Muggles like you buy supplies for your daughter or son--,"

"Now wait a minute, are you saying our Kelsey is not a 'Muggle' like us?" Mom asked, peering at the man suspiciously.

"No, she is a witch." And with that my mother fainted.

That day, Mr. McKinnon, after my mother had regained consciousness, took us to Diagon Alley where he set me up a Gringotts bank account and gave us some money from the Ministry. We bought everything on this list and Mr. McKinnon surprised me by buying me a pure-bred Eagle Owl. I named him Zippy. I also bought a lot of books about the wizarding world. That's how I spent the rest of my summer.

September 1st came by fast and before I knew it, I was getting on a train to go to Hogwarts. After heartfelt good-byes to my parents, I bordered the train wearily and searched for an empty compartment. After finding none, I finally decided to go into one that held a red-headed girl that looked to be about my age.

"Can I sit here with you?" I asked, opening the door cautiously. She peered up surprised from her book but quickly put on a warm smile. The girl had flowing, dark red hair and an enchanting pair of emerald eyes. I was envious.

"Sure," she replied, motioning for me to sit down. "Are you a first year, too?" she asked as soon as I was settled in.

"Yep," I said, giving her a small smile. It was silent for awhile.

"I'm Lily Evans, by the way," she said, holding out her hand, breaking the silence.

"Kelsey Blaine." I shook her hand and that was the start of our friendship.

On the way to Hogwarts, we discussed the houses we wanted to be in. Lily said she wanted to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but definitely not Slytherin. I agreed wholeheartedly. We both found out we were Muggleborns, both smart, and both loved to read.

We then noticed we were close to the castle and decided to change into our robes. Suddenly, the train stopped and we first years were told to follow Hagrid, a giant man that scared most of us.

Lily and I were pushed into a boat with two boys, who we couldn't see. The two boys kept shaking the boat to and fro, trying to scare Lily and me to death. To keep themselves amused, I assume.

"Stop doing that, you prats!" Lily exclaimed angrily, glaring at them.

"Make us," one of them said tauntingly.

"Idiots," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. They quieted down when Hagrid lit our lanterns as he came around, and then we could all see each other's faces.

Both boys were devilishly handsome. One had extremely messy, black hair and sparkling, hazel eyes that were hidden behind glasses like mine and the other had slightly long, dark hair and amused grey eyes.

"Oy, which one of you has the American accent?"

"Why does it matter?" Lily asked annoyed, still glaring at the two of them.

"The blonde one is," the one with hazel eyes said triumphantly, sneaking a glance in my direction.

"Lily, just ignore them," I whispered, seeing that she was turning a horrific shade of red. She and I turned abruptly around so that they couldn't bother us anymore. I could tell she was still annoyed, though.

Lily and I stared in wonderment at the sight that was unraveling in front of us. Everybody seemed to be awed by the enchanting castle that now stood in front of us.

We all loaded off the boats and walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts. A strict-looking witch, that had her black hair tied into a tight bun and was wearing emerald-green robes and an emerald-green witch's hat, was waiting for us there.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall," she greeted us as we nervously approached her. "In a couple of moments, you will be taken through these doors and will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family, therefore, you are to treat them like your family. Now, I'm going to go see if they are ready for you." Then she entered through the doors she had gestured to earlier and disappeared.

We all stood there and talked quietly among ourselves.

"I just hope we don't end up in the same house as those two prats," Lily said quietly to me, eyeing the two boys from earlier with disgust. I nodded my head in agreement but remained quiet. I also noticed that the one with the grey eyes was eyeing me weirdly. I quickly looked away from him when Professor McGonagall came back into the room.

"They're ready for you," she said curtly.

We followed her into a very big dining hall. Candles were floating at the top of the ceiling, the ceiling looked like the night sky, there were four long tables, which I assumed were for the houses, that had students seated at them, and then there was a long table at the front of the room, which was for the professors. All eyes were on us as we entered the Great Hall and we cowered in fear at all the attention. One man in particular, at the front of the room, which was seated in the center of the table, caught my attention. He looked a lot like Santa Claus but was much skinnier.

Professor McGonagall suddenly stopped at the front of the room, where a stool and an old hat sitting upon it were situated. The hat suddenly boomed into song, scaring us poor first years. At the end of his song, everyone in the hall burst into applause. Then, McGonagall unrolled the roll of parchment she had been carrying and explained to us what were to do when she called our name.

"When I call your name, come up to the stool and put the hat on your head. After it announces your house, you can go and sit with your housemates." She looked at the scroll and called out the first name. "Anthony, Liza." A timid-looking girl approached the stool cautiously and nervously put on the hat.

The hat pondered a moment then yelled out,"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl, with a relieved smile on her face, walked towards the cheering Hufflepuff table.

"Black, Sirius." The handsome boy, with the charming grey eyes, confidently approached the stool and put the hat on. I glanced towards the Slytherin table and noticed that a few of them were watching this expectantly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat called out almost immediately. Sirius smiled widely and winked at the Slytherins that had been watching him, as he walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Blaine, Kelsey." The Santa Claus-looking man leaned forward, interested, as I meekly headed towards the stool. I caught his twinkling blue eye gaze and wondered why he looked at me like that. He hadn't watched Liza or Sirius with this much interest.

I slowly put the hat on and the last thing I saw, before the hat cut my gaze off, was Lily giving me the thumbs-up sign.

All of a sudden, I heard the hat whisper in my ear.

'_Hmm… A very brilliant mind… would do very well in Ravenclaw… But, what's this? A very great courage and a loyalty to your friends you would not break_, _can be very outspoken at times, and a brave determination to get what you want when you want.'_

My eyes widened when he told me this. **'Yeah, right,' **I scoffed at the thought.

'_You don't believe? Ah… and you have a very great talent, a talent which I must not tell you about, someone else, I presume, is supposed to tell you._ _You would do very well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I'll let you pick, Slytherin or Gryffindor?'_

I knew I didn't at all want to be in Slytherin, so I went with the latter.

'**Gryffindor.'**

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled, causing all the Gryffindors to jump and applaud for meas I walked confidently to their table. I sat down across from Sirius who winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes and look away.

Student by student went by, and finally it was Lily's turn to put on the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he yelled. Lily got up, beaming, and hurried over to where I sat, sitting down next to me. Lily eyed Sirius with disgust and turned away from him, he must have winked at her, too.

"At least, we only got one of them. Let's hope we don't get the other one," Lily whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement, glancing towards Sirius again, who was sneaking glances at me, too. I, once again, rolled my eyes and abruptly turned away.

"Potter, James." The other handsome boy, the one with hazel eyes and glasses, arrogantly walked towards the stool. I heard Lily mutter "Prat" and tried to muffle my giggle.

It had barely touched his head, when the Sorting Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius got up and applauded loudly for his friend, and they high-fived each other when James came around to sit by Sirius. Lily and I rolled our eyes in disgust and decided we wouldn't talk to them the whole time we were at Hogwarts. Like, that worked out.

After the Sorting, the Santa Claus-looking man stood up from his chair and gave the hall a sweep of his twinkling blue-eyed gaze.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts, for you students who don't know, and welcome back to Hogwarts. Before we eat, I would just like to remind the first years that you are not allowed to go into the Dark Forest. And, so, with that being said let's eat!" And with a clap of his hands, food piled onto every table in the Great Hall.

Lily and I stared in amazement as the food magically appeared in front of us. Then we started grabbing for everything in sight. It was like Thanksgiving, but in September.

As soon as I had food, Sirius started talking to me.

"You must really be hungry. Never seen any girls eat that much before." I stared at him menacingly with my fork in mid-air.

"Well, let's think, I haven't eaten since lunch and all that was, was a Chocolate Frog," I said a bit too harshly, thinking about earlier in the boat.

"Sorry 'bout earlier," he apologized, shifting his gaze from me to looking at the ground.

"Yeah, whatever," I said curtly. His eyes quickly lit up with relief as he thought I had forgiven him.

"My name's Sirius Black, by the way." He held his hand out across the table from me.

"Kelsey Blaine," I said in a bored tone, ignoring his outstretched hand. He sighed and gave up trying to talk to me for the rest of dinnertime.

Before I knew it, it was time to go up to our common rooms for bedtime.

We Gryffindor first years followed a prefect up lots of flights of stairs, until he stopped outside a portrait of a Fat Lady. He said the password, and the portrait suddenly flew open, making us jump back. We timidly followed the prefect into the common room.

The common room was covered in reds and gold and we stared at in wonder. The fire danced heartily in the hearth, causing shadows to jump about the room, there was one long, plush red couch centered in front of the fire, a couple of matching chairs were placed around the couch, and a couple of tables and chairs were set around the room in random places. I, also, noticed two staircases that I assumed went to our dormitories.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, where you can study or just chat with friends. That staircase, over there-," he pointed to the staircase on the left. "-is the staircase to boys' dormitories, girls, the same on your right. Well, I think that is all you need to know, and you can go up to bed, have long day ahead of you tomorrow." With a wave of his hand, we scampered up the appropriate staircases and got ready for bed.

Lily and I got stuck with some snide, gossipy girls that we took a great dislike to as soon as we met them.

"I claim this bed, and Mini gets the bed next to me," Jasmine Lane (Lavender Brown's future mother) announced to Lily and I as soon as we entered the dormitory for first year girls. Padmini Tambe (Parvati and Padma Patil's future mother) shook her head in vigor agreement.

"What if we want those beds?" Lily asked hands on hips. I stood cautiously behind, not wanting to get in a catfight the first night there.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal," Jasmine said, jumping down on the bed, as if she owned it. Lily sighed in frustration but threw her stuff on to the bed closest to her. I followed her lead and threw my trunk on to the bed next to Lily's.

In a half-an-hour, Lily and I were dressed and ready for bed. We jumped under the covers and talked about the next day of classes along with other personal things. For awhile, nothing but silence was exchanged between us.

"Hey, Kels, are you asleep?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"No," I answered, turning around so I could face Lily. Lily was staring up at the ceiling, thoughtfully and then she turned to face me, too.

"Kels, can you promise me something?" she asked, searching my face for something.

"Yeah, sure, anything for you, Lil." My eyes were filled with honesty. Whenever I promised someone something, I stuck by it.

"Will you promise me that we'll be friends forever?" Lily asked nervously, playing with her blankets.

"Of course, Lil," I replied my voice breaking and my sapphire blue eyes with tears. Nobody had ever wanted to be friends with me, so why wouldn't I have said yes to her?

I never gave up my promise to Lily, and, frankly, I don't think I could have made it through the first few years of Hogwarts without Lil.

First and second year were much like the years I spent at the private school in Liverpool. Classes at Hogwarts were what I lived for. I loved being a witch! It was so fascinating! The insults, however, remained. They still made fun of my bushy blond hair and my intelligence, and of course, the Mudblood comments from the Slytherins, but I ignored their insults and went on with my studies, like usual. There were, sometimes, insults I couldn't ignore, like the ones from Sirius Black and James Potter.

I was at the butt-end of all their pranks and I couldn't stand it! I took it quietly for awhile, but then I lashed back at them. Boy, did I give them a surprise! They were so surprised that they left me alone for a whole three months. But, then, the pranks started again and I gave them a piece of mind each time.

Strangely, sometimes, starting during my second year, I would know when Black or Potter would pull a prank on me; you could call them premonitions, and would be able to escape their plots. Later on, I started to be able to read people's minds and thoughts, listen in on people's conversations without them knowing, and also to see the future. I was excited about these wonderful abilities and started to control them. I only told Lily about my powers and made her promise not to tell anyone about them.

Nevertheless, this surprised Black and Potter to no end and they started following me everywhere, trying to figure out how I could escape _them_. This continued into my third year and I hated it! I told them to bugger off and get a life. After that, I'm happy to say, they haven't played a prank on me since.

During my third year, I noticed Black started to take a sudden interest in me, even after I told him to bugger off. I sometimes in class would catch him staring at me and then he would quickly avert his eyes somewhere else whenever I caught him. Potter, also, took a liking to Lily and he started to ask her out whenever he got the chance. Lily despised him to no end and always shot him down harshly. Black didn't start this behavior towards me until the end of our third year.

The day after the end-of-the-year exams, I was sitting under my favorite tree and reading my favorite book _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen, what coincidence I was reading that book. I was so absorbed in the book I didn't see Black and his group approach me.

Someone cleared his throat, causing me to sharply look up, and there was Sirius Black, in all his shaggy black hair and grey-eyed splendor. I rolled my eyes and sighed in despair.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked in a snide voice, making it known he was unwanted. But, he, of course, being the idiot he is, didn't get the message.

"I wanted to ask you something, Blaine," he replied, giving me a smile that made every girl melt but not me. Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew stood a ways back, watching this development. I watched his friends suspiciously and wondered what they were up to.

"And what would that be?" I averted my eyes back to him and waited for an answer impatiently. He suddenly turned nervous and turned around to glance back at Potter and Remus, who were giving him encouragement. I became confused; I had never seen Black like this before.

His expression changed from nervousness to usual cockiness. "I was wondering if you'd go out with me." He waited for me to throw myself at his feet and squeal "YES!" with a smug expression on his face.

For a few moments I stared at him with a blank look, trying to digest this new information. Sirius Black liked me? Out of all the other prettier girls that had humongous crushes on him? I scoffed at this and thought it was just a joke. My thought was confirmed when I saw Potter laughing at this scene. I would find out later, though, that they weren't pulling a prank or anything, Sirius had been serious and had meant it about asking me out in our third year.

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I quickly stood up. I walked until I was directly in front of Black. I tilted my head to the side and rested it in my hand, pretending to ponder the thought.

"Go to hell and back and maybe I'll reconsider," I said with mock enthusiasm. I snapped my book shut angrily and stormed off, ignoring the wounded look on Black's face. I scowled at Potter as I passed, barely seeing the shocked look on his face.

**Good**, I thought, **your plan didn't work, after all**.

I avoided going to my classes the last week of the year. I wouldn't be able to handle Black's and Potter's taunting faces. Lily fully supported the idea fully and told the professors that I had the stomach flu. It was partly true; I was throwing up, but it wasn't the stomach flu, just my nerves, get it from Mom.

After I got off the Hogwarts Express to start the summer, before my fourth year, I begged my parents to let me go visit Aunt Katty in the States. They reluctantly relented and sent me off to California to visit Aunt Katty, who I hadn't seen since I was two.

Aunt Kat was a make-up artist for the major stars back in the 1970s, such as Jodie Foster, Faye Dunaway, and Jane Fonda (A/N: Sorry, if these weren't exactly big stars, but I looked them up on the Internet and this who I decided on and Aunt Katty is made up, so she isn't really these stars' make-up artist). Aunt Katty also was the only one in the family who knew about me being a witch.

That summer I changed a whole lot, and when I say a whole lot, I mean a _whole _lot. As soon as Aunt Kat saw me, she said I needed to learn how to take care of my hair and asked me if her sister of hers was showing me. When I shook my head no, she told me she would have to show me.

In less than two weeks, Aunt Katty had shown me how to turn my bushy blond hair into the soft waves I had been born with, how to do contacts so I wouldn't have to wear those ugly glasses, how to do make-up and how to make it look natural, and other beauty tips. She also got me a new wardrobe. Aunt Kat transformed me into a beautiful and more confident girl. I was still a brain, but now I was like Lily, beautiful _and _smart.

The summer passed in a fun whirl, and before I knew it, I was back on Platform 9 ¾ and trying to search the crowds for Lily.

Lily was shocked when she saw how I looked.

"Kels, is that you?" she asked incredulously, touching one of my wavy blonde locks delicately.

"Yep, the same ol' me." I smiled brightly and twirled around so Lil could see the new me. Lily clapped and giggled while I showed myself off.

As we bordered the train, the guys were staring at me in amazement and the girls were giving me shocked stares and envious glares.

"Hey, Evans, who's the new girl you're with?" a familiar voice called out, making Lily and me groan with disgust. Potter bounded up to us and Lily and I turned quickly around. Potter's jaw dropped when he recognized me.

"Blaine?"

"Yep, don't wear it out," I said, causing Lily to burst out laughing.

"Hey, Prongs, where are-," Black's jaw also dropped when he saw me.

"Hello, Black," I said coldly, pushing past them and going into an empty compartment. Lily gave them both disgusted looks and went in after me.

Lily found me in the compartment, my trunk on the floor, Zippy's cage on the ground, and me in a corner in a ball, crying. I was still emotional from last year and was surprised they weren't laughing.

That's how most of my fourth year was; I was almost too sensitive and could have a nervous breakdown at any minute. Fifth year came and I was stronger and could keep my feelings in check, unlike my fourth year. I blamed it on the maturing of my powers. I think as my powers developed it made me more emotional, probably some kind of hormone.

Fifth year, Black started asking me out constantly, almost as much as Potter asked Lily out, and I was getting annoyed. He had left me alone for one year and then he starts this again! Just because I was stronger than last year, didn't mean I wanted a boyfriend.

I did though get quite a few offers from fourth year to my sixth year and was about to make a decision, but then Black butted in and threatened to hex them to kingdom come if they ever came around me again. That sure got their attention and they never talked to me when Black was around, at least.

My sixth year came with a few surprises for me. For one, I became best friends with James Potter (surprised Lily a lot) and Remus Lupin, whom I had hated before, and another was that Black started to move on.

By the end of our sixth year, he was going out with Liza Anthony from Hufflepuff, and, from what I heard, it was quite serious between the two of them. I sighed with relief when I found out, but became jealous whenever I saw them together, and I had no idea why. I mean, I should have been happy that Black had gotten over his infatuation for me, but I was jealous of sweet Liza and for no apparent reason.

That summer, my parents and I went to the States to visit our family, which after all these years, had _finally_ decided to forgive us. So we spent the most summer in the Golden State, and I had fling with a hot surfer I had met on the beach. But it ended quickly, for I started to get homesick.

I begged my parents to let me go back home to England, alone, and with a lot of pressure, they finally relented. I wrote Lily a letter to ask her if I could spend the remainder of the summer with her, she happily obliged.

My mom and dad sent me back home on a plane, not wanting me to apparate so far. Lily and her parents waited for me at the airport and welcomed me into their home with welcome arms. Lily's older sister, Petunia, did not welcome me, saying she did not want another "freak" living in her house.

Lily refused to tell me anything that had happened over the summer, no matter how hard I prodded her. The only thing she would tell me was that she had become Head Girl, everything else was to remain a secret and I was to wait. Boy was I surprised when the secret came out.

Towards the end of the summer, Lily and I decided to go to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. After sending a, rather long, letter, and not letting me see who it was addressed to, she decided on a Wednesday on the last week of August.

We apparated outside the entrance of Gringotts, and the day started out like any other shopping experience with Lily, though she seemed more elated and anxious today than she had the last few weeks I had spent with her.

When we were at Madam Malkins', getting fitted for new school robes, Lily, nonchalantly, told me that we were meeting someone at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor afterwards. She ignored the inquisitive stare I was giving her.

Lily hastily paid for her purchase and bounded out the front door. I stared after her confused, before I more slowly paid for my purchase and walked out the door in an orderly manner. I looked around for Lily and became even more confused at the sight in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Were my eyes deceiving me? Did I really see Lily Evans kissing James Potter? I must've stood there with my jaw dropped open.

I regained my composure and walked towards my two, kissing best friends. Their kiss ended as soon as I got to them and then they stared at each other, lovingly, for the longest time.

"Uh, okay, guys, hate to break the moment, but were you two just kissing?" I asked, gazing confusingly at the two of them. They stopped staring at each other and turned to face me.

"Yep," James said, grinning widely and put his arm around Lily's waist.

"Since when did that happen?"

"Over the summer, I realized James wasn't such a prat, as I thought he was, and we, I don't know, got together. You do like us together, don't you?" Lily asked nervously, seeing my still confused face.

"Of course, I like James and you together! You two are _perfect_ for each other," I replied, smiling reassuringly. Lily relaxed and turned to sit at the table behind her, James sat down next to her. It was then that I noticed Black sitting there, staring sullenly at the ground.

He looked changed. He looked like something traumatic had happened to him over the summer. He looked like he had grown up a bit.

The usual scowl I greeted him with disappeared and was replaced with an inquisitive and concerned look. I looked over at Lily and James and saw that they were avoiding my questioning glances on purpose.

I tentatively sat down next to him and laid my packages down next to my chair, passing him a glance in the process. We all sat there in an uncomfortable silence that seemed to go on forever.

"Uh, so… how was your summer, Kels?" James asked, searching for a way to break the silence.

"Well, I, uh, went to the States with my mom and dad to visit my family, who has finally decided to act like we exist," I said, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"They have? 'Bout time, it's stupid they disowned you just because you were a witch."

"Yeah." Another uncomfortable silence passed between us.

"So, Kels, you haven't told me, were there any cute guys in California?" Lily asked, bringing up a different topic.

"Well…," I glanced towards Black and saw that his fists were clenched by his sides, "There was this one guy..."

And that was all took for Black to angrily get up and storm away towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop.

"I, uh, better go after him," James hastily said and then went off after him. Lily and I stared after the two of them, shocked.

A determined look came upon my face and Lily, noticing my look, tried to stop me. "Kelsey, don't!" I didn't listen and used my psychic powers to listen in on James' and Black's conversation.

"I thought that I could handle it, Prongs, but I can't! I can't admit I stopped caring for her, when I haven't, so bugger off!" Black growled. That was all I could take before I stopped listening in.

"What happened to Liza?" I asked, staring blankly in front of me.

Lily shifted in her seat and answered slowly. "You-Know-Who murdered her and her family." My jaw dropped out of my mouth.

"You've got to be kidding." The saddened look on Lily's face told me otherwise. "Omigod, it's true. But, how?"

"Officials didn't know," she replied solemnly, but then she lost it. "You should have seen Sirius. He was so heartbroken; I think he truly loved her. Wasn't long after that, that he ran away from home because his parents found out about her. James and his parents took him in and he's been staying with him ever since."

For the first time in my life, I didn't hate Sirius, I rather, though, felt sorry for him. "Poor Sirius," I murmured, shaking my head incredulously.

James came back and said that since Sirius had left, that he had better go home to, and with a kiss on the cheek to Lily and a quick hug to me, he left. Lily and I finished our shopping and spent the rest of the day in silence.

I spent the rest of the night, tossing and turning, letting my heart go out to Sirius. I swear I didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

The thing that haunted me was knowing that he still cared about me. He must've still liked me even when I thought he had moved on, even when he was with Liza.

That night I knew that, no matter what I did, I would _always_ be the object of his affection.

* * *


	3. Chapter Two: My Unnamed Protector

**(A/N: Well, here's Chapter Two! This chapter is fairly shorter than the last one, but I still hope you enjoy it. As always, R&R! By the way, I changed my penname to misunderstood-slytherin-gal, just to let you know.)**

* * *

Chapter Two: My Unnamed Protector 

_"I seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times,  
in life after life, in age after age forever."_

**_Rabindranath Tagore_**

I spent the next three days locked up in Lily's room confused about my feelings.

There was a part of me that still had a strong dislike for him and thought Sirius was still a conceited prat, but after learning what he had gone through this summer, maybe he wasn't as stuck-up as he seemed to be. I contemplated on these thoughts all weekend, until Lily decided I had been cooped up for too long and made me go out to dinner with her parents, Petunia and her odious boyfriend, Vernon Dursely, and her.

She made me put on a pale pink chiffon cocktail dress and pulled my blond hair into a French twist. She then applied some soft blue eye shadow, black mascara, pink blush, and bright red lipstick. I was amazed at how beautiful I looked.

It was my turn, then, to give Lil a makeover. I arranged her copper red hair into a fancy updo and made her wear a flirty, lilac cocktail dress. I applied a peach eye shadow, black mascara, angel pink blush, and a raisin red lipstick. Lily was breathtaking; I guess that's what you get for having a famous make-up artist for an aunt.

As soon as we entered the restaurant, I understood why we had come here. James and his parents were here too, along with Sirius, sitting in a corner booth. I glared at Lily as she waved at James, who had his mouth open in amazement. Her and James better not be playing matchmaker!

"How many?" the hostess asked as we stood at the podium.

"Six," David Evans said causally, casting a glance behind him to make sure.

"This way." I hooked arms with Lily and uncomfortingly followed the hostess to a table directly in front of James's booth. How convenient!

"Are you and James up to something?" I hissed at her as we sat down at the end of the table, facing James' booth.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked with mock innocence, taking two menus from the hostess and handing one to me.

"Maybe, because you got me all dressed up and that we came to a restaurant that James and Sirius just happened to be at, too," I replied, taking the menu from her. She started to answer but was caught off by an extremely cute waiter that came to take our orders.

"And what would you two lovely young ladies like?" he asked flirtatiously, flashing a pair of pearly whites at us. I turned pink while Lily took no notice of his cuteness. I glanced in James' direction and could tell he was jealous of the waiter. I giggled and looked back at my menu.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo with a dinner salad and a Coke to drink," Lily said, smiling politely. I felt like flirting with the waiter, unlike Lily.

"I can't decide," I said, pouting cutely at the menu. "What do you suggest?" I asked, flashing my teeth flirtatiously.

"I think a beautiful girl, like you, would like the spaghetti dish with a dinner salad for a side and a Coke to drink," he said, replying to my flirting. I pretended to ponder the thought.

"I think that sounds absolutely delicious. Put me down for one," I replied, smiling coyly. He wrote it down and smiled once at me before he headed back towards the kitchen. I stared after him with in a dreamlike stance.

"Have fun?"

"What?" I asked, thrown out of my reverie.

"Did you have fun flirting with cutie there?" Lily asked, nodding her head after the waiter.

"And what if I did?"

"I'd just say you made someone extremely jealous," she replied, nodding towards Sirius. I looked in his direction and saw he was glaring at the kitchen door with contempt shining in his grey eyes, clenching his fork tightly in his hand. I sighed and turned my head away, not wanting to bring up my confused emotions again.

"James was jealous, too, you know," I pointed out.

"Sirius was more jealous, though," she said, a mocking twinkling in her emerald eyes. I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut my mouth, knowing it was a hopeless cause.

I watched the kitchen door anxiously, hoping the cute waiter would come back, but alas, he did not. I looked at the floor disappointed when another waiter came to our table and delivered our drinks and food. Lily noticed my brooding and rolled her eyes.

"Grow up, Kels! There are plenty of other guys in the world," she exclaimed, exasperated.

"Not as handsome as he was," I muttered sadly, tentatively sliding my spaghetti on and off of my fork. Sirius must have overheard me, for he threw his napkin and fork down on his half-eaten plate and stormed out of the restaurant. I stared in shock after him, thinking this was similar to the scene at Diagon Alley that had happened on Wednesday.

Lily and I looked over at James, who shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food.

"Why is he acting like this? I've flirted with more boys than that waiter at Hogwarts and he's never acted this jealous before!" I hissed angrily to Lily, now glaring at the front doors of the small Italian café we were at.

"Maybe, he really does, I don't know, l-love you, perhaps?" Lily suggested hesitantly.

"Then why was he going out with Liza last year, if he's so much in love with me, hmm?" I challenged, my fingers starting to clutch the fork in my palm.

"Probably knowing he had no chance with you, he moved on to someone else, did you not notice that Liza was, in a way, similar to you?" she asked, surveying me with scrutiny. I shook my head no and shifted my gaze away from her. "That's why he acted like he did," Lily concluded after I didn't remark on the similarities between Liza and myself, taking a bite of her chicken alfredo.

I didn't feel convinced so I abruptly stood up, and with a look of determination in my blue eyes, announced, "I'm going to find out why he really is acting this way." And before Lily could stop me, I headed hastily towards the front doors and stepped out into the frigid, night air.

I silently cursed myself for going outside without my jacket and gazed around the empty street looking for Sirius. I walked a bit farther down the sidewalk and glanced into an alley on my left. I thought I saw a dark figure standing by one of the dumpsters so I hurried towards it, but upon arriving at the spot, saw that no one was there. I groaned in despair and looked around the alley again.

"Sirius Black, stop being a baby!" I yelled angrily, glancing around the alley to make sure I hadn't missed anything. I sighed in frustration and blindly hurried back towards the street, not noticing the figure that loomed ahead of me. I gasped when I ran into it.

"Looking for someone?" the deep voice asked, catching me before I stumbled backwards. I tensed up, but relaxed upon recognizing the cute waiter from before.

"Yeah, but he's being a bit of an ass, at the moment," I replied, rolling my eyes exaggeratingly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked too eagerly in my opinion, not letting go of his grip on my wrists.

"Uh, no, actually he's not," I said, getting kind of nervous of his tone of voice.

"Well, I think it's extremely rude that he is keeping you out in this cold air. Why are you at here looking for him, anyway?" He started to back me up against the brick wall.

"I assume he got jealous of my flirting with you, like he usually does, and I wanted to know why he stormed out of the restaurant," I answered, now fully backed up against the wall, with no chance of escape. "And know if you will excuse me, I think I will be going back into the café." I tried to slip out of his grip, but he tightened it and pushed me fiercely back up against the wall.

"Going so soon?" he asked huskily, pushing his body against mine in a perverted way.

"Let GO of me!" I cried, struggling against him fiercely.

"Stop, bitch! If you stop struggling, we can do this the easy way," he hissed angrily, pushing even harder against me. I let out a cry of pain and went to the only way I could defend myself, kneeing him where the sun doesn't shine. He howled in pain and anger and toppled over, releasing me from his grip.

I took the chance and tried to get away, but he grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me down with him. I knocked my head on the pavement and rubbed it gingerly, not realizing he was now on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw him grinning maliciously down at me.

"You'll get what you deserve now, bitch!" He pinned my wrists above my head and put his lips fiercely on mine. I wrestled against him, as he trailed kisses down my neck, but stopped soon out of tiredness, having no hope of getting out of here unscathed.

Suddenly, I heard an angry growl, and, out of nowhere, a huge, shaggy black dog jumped out its hiding place and tackled the waiter off of me. I sat up sharply and scooted away from the scene enveloping in front of me.

The shaggy black dog stood in front of me protectively, its teeth bared threatingly at the horrid man. The man stood up and glared at the dog.

"Get out of here, mangy mutt!" he yelled, pathetically waving his hands to shoo the dog away. It just barked angrily and lunged at the man's throat.

The man was, once again, tackled to the ground and whimpered as the dog glared down at him menacingly. The dog, after almost seeming to ponder the thought of killing him, got off of him and backed away slowly. The man opened his eyes, shocked, and after throwing the dog another glance, scampered up and hurriedly ran away.

I stared in shock at the dog, a look of amazement on my face. After making sure the waiter was gone, the dog turned to face me and the hatred seemed to leave its familiar grey eyes. I, just, sat there like an idiot and stared back.

I came back to this world and tentatively stood up, tensing up with pain as I did so. A look of questioning concern came into the dog's grey eyes and took a couple of steps nearer to me. I watched with confusion. How could an animal show such emotions?

I responded, though, with a reassuring smile to the dog, anyway. The dog, seeming to accept my answer and started to head towards the street. I took after it slowly and saw it had headed towards the park.

It looked back at me once and saw me mouth a "thank-you". And with that, my unnamed protector was enveloped by the night.

* * *


	4. Chapter Three: Don't Leave Me

**(A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews! Well, here's the 3rd chapter, and like always, R&R! By the way, Happy Valentine's Day!)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me

'**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…,"**

"Turn the damn thing off!" I bellowed angrily, rubbing my eyes wearily the next morning. There was a shuffling of feet and the incessant beeping stopped. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Lily smiling at me mockingly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said, sitting down on my bed.

"And someone is unnaturally bright-eyed and bushy-tailed," I shot back, looking the unusually happy Lily over.

She was already dressed, wearing a pretty lavender sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes, and her copper hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail. This was unusual for Lily; usually I was the early bird and her, the late sleeper. I was still suffering from the trauma of the night before, though.

I had stayed up late last night reading up on Animagi forms, thinking that my unknown hero had been one by the way he had acted. Now, I got to pay the consequences.

"Yes, I am. Considering that today we go back to Hogwarts," she announced nonchalantly, causing me to bolt up instantly. "Now, she's awake." I glared at her and scrambled out of bed.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, catching sight of the time on the cursed alarm clock. The green numbers on the clock flashed: 9:35. That gave me only twenty-five minutes until we left for King's Cross.

I bolted into Lily's bathroom and pulled my toiletry bag towards me, unzipping it hastily and pulling my toothbrush, make-up bag, and hairbrush out.

"Hey, Lil, can you bring me my wand?" I yelled out into her room, quickly squeezing toothpaste onto my toothbrush and popped it into my mouth. She sauntered happily into the bathroom and put my wand on the counter next to me. I nodded at her and continued to brush my teeth.

After brushing my teeth, I applied a little make-up and put my contacts in. Looking in the mirror, I saw a frizzy mess of hair on my head. I groaned and reached for my wand, doing a hair straightening spell. My wavy blond locks quickly straightened, and I pulled it back into a messy bun.

Smiling contentedly in the mirror, I hurried into Lily's bedroom and roamed through my trunk for something suitable to wear, ignoring the amused smirk on Lily's face. I decided on a plain, sapphire blue, long-sleeved top, blue jeans, and black ballet flats.

"Are you going to need help packing?" Lily asked, sitting on her bed, smirking at me as I haphazardly threw things into my trunk.

"If you wouldn't mind," I answered, throwing my school books and some of my other books into the trunk. She got off her bed and picked up some of my things as she made her way to the trunk.

"Here you go," she said, dropping the things into the trunk unceremoniously.

"Well, then that's it," I announced, looking around the bedroom to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. Lily sighed with relief.

"Then, come on, I'm starving," she said, pulling me from the room and dragging me down the stairs into the kitchen.

Lily's mum was cooking at the stove, her dad was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper, and Petunia was eating her breakfast daintily when we entered the kitchen. There were three set sits left at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Lily, dear, and good morning, to you, too, Kelsey, dear," Rosalyn Evans said, looking up from the eggs she was scrambling. Rosalyn was the image of her younger daughter, complete with the copper red hair and the sparkling emerald eyes.

"Good morning, Mum," Lily said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, Mrs. Evans," I greeted, taking a sit next to Petunia who sniffed at me disdainfully. I rolled my eyes and piled two of the leftover pancakes onto my plate and filled my glass to the brim with orange juice.

Lily took a sit next to me, after kissing her father on the cheek, and started filling her plate with pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

"Another family murder, what a shame," David Evans muttered under his breath, shaking his head sadly. Lily and I exchanged uncomfortable glances and shifted in our seats, knowing exactly who the perpetrators were.

"Oh, Kelsey, dear, your mother rang ten minutes ago. She said that she and your father will be at the train station to say good-bye," Rosalyn said, placing the scrambled eggs, which were now on a plate, onto the table. I nodded my head and continued to eat my pancakes slowly.

After breakfast, Lily and I hurried up the stairs to retrieve our trunks. Petunia had followed us up unannounced.

"At least, you two freaks will be gone and everything will return to _normal_ again," Petunia said snidely, leaning casually against the doorframe as we tidied up Lily's room so that it wouldn't be a mess when she came home again.

I glanced at Lily when Petunia said this and saw hurt pass over her face. Lily had never understood why her older sister treated her so hatefully, but it was clear why, Lily was just oblivious. Petunia was jealous of her younger sister.

"Sod off, Petunia," Lily muttered, refusing to look at her older sister.

"Whatever," Petunia mumbled, rolling her eyes and walking down the hall towards her bedroom and slammed her door loudly.

"I guess that means Petunia isn't coming _again_." I side-glanced worriedly towards Lily, but her face showed no emotion.

"Lil, are you okay?"

"Never better," she replied, putting a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Come on, Mum and Dad is probably waiting for us." And with that being said, she grabbed the handle of her trunk and hastily walked out of the room. I stared after her, shocked, but quickly hurried down the stairs after her.

I groaned with disgust when I looked outside to check if needed a cloak or not. The sky was overcast and drizzling.

"So much for the sun shining," I muttered angrily to myself, grabbing my cloak that was hanging in the closet. I should've learned to stop trusting weathermen long ago. 'Cause when they said it would be sunny, they meant it would be rainy. "Stupid weathermen."

The drive into London was quiet, with Lily being with withdrawn and silent, staring out the window sadly. I itched to tell her not to be bothered by her bitch of a sister but decided against it and just stuck with staring out the window too. Lily seemed to brighten up, however, when we got closer to King's Cross.

I, on the other hand, shuddered at the thought of getting on the train. I was not in a mood to face Sirius Black right at the moment. I blamed him for what had happened to me last night. He was the bloody reason I had almost gotten raped last night!

"Hey, Kels, are you okay?" I pushed last night's events from my mind and turned my attention to Lily who was peering at me inquisitively.

"Yeah, um, I'm okay," I replied, putting a weak smile on my face and gulping the lump that had formed in my throat gone. Lily gave me an incredulous glance but left me alone for the rest of the ride.

Lily did not know what had happened to me last night, because I had Apparated back to her house immediately so that the people in the restaurant wouldn't see the shape I was in. Lily had come home later and had found me on her spare bed crying my eyes out. Every time she asked me what was wrong, I refused to answer and pushed her away when she tried to get close. She gave up and finally decided to go to bed.

Now, all I wanted to do was wring Sirius Black's neck.

"We're here!" Lily squealed in delight, scrambling out of the car excitedly when we pulled outside the train station.

"Lil, wait up!" I exclaimed, beaming happily as well. I wasn't going to let the prat ruin my last first day at Hogwarts.

"Oh, c'mon, you slowpokes," she called back to me and her parents teasingly. We shook our heads playfully and hurried up to where she stood.

"Well, your father and I aren't as fast as we used to be."

"That's for sure," Lily mumbled under her breath, causing me to have to stifle a giggle.

"What was that, Lily?" her father inquired, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Nothing, Daddy," she said, smiling innocently. A giggle escaped my lips but was cut off by Lily squeezing my arm hard. "C'mon, Kels, let's go find your mum and dad," she said, taking her trunk from her father and pulled me into the station, ignoring the glare she was receiving from me as I rubbed my sore arm.

Lily and I walked onto Platforms 9 & 10, with Lily's parents close behind. I searched around for my father and mother but found them nowhere.

The minutes ticked by, and they still weren't anywhere in sight.

"Kels, do you see them?"

"No," I whispered, angry tears welling up in my eyes. This was the first time in my life that my mother and father had broken a promise to me, and I _hated_ them for it. That was the first time I had _ever_ hated them.

"Kels, I'm sorry, but we have to go if we want a decent seat on the train," Lily said, patting my arm comfortingly.

"I know, but they're usually here," I muttered, refusing to believe my parents would forget me this easily.

She led me along until we were standing outside the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. She gave her mother and father long good-byes and told them she would send an owl a week like she usually did. I stared on, envious.

"Let's go, Kels," Lily said, turning to me.

"Yeah, let's go," I echoed hesitantly, giving the platforms another hopeful glance before following Lily through the barrier.

The magnificent red train stood in front of us, but I was not in a state to admire it like I usually did. Lily noticed my depressed face and made a poor attempt to cheer me up.

"Cheer up, Kels; we're going back to Hogwarts! Can you believe that's it our last year there?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"No, I can't believe it," I answered, staring blankly ahead of me. Lily sighed in defeat and pulled me along with her onto the train.

I followed Lily in a trance-like state, pushing people over unconsciously with my trunk and receiving quite a few "Hey!"s in return. Lily, finally, stopped outside of a compartment and hurried inside into someone's, James' to be exact, arms.

I entered the compartment, still in my daze, and was greeted by curious stares from James, Sirius, and Remus. I refused to look at any of them as I made my way past them and to an empty seat by the window, across from Sirius, who was staring sullenly at the window until I came in.

"Kelsey's in a shocked state right now," Lily explained, coming to my defense. "Her parents didn't show up to say good-bye." They nodded their heads in understanding and decided to drop the subject. I sent her thankful glance and tried to get my trunk up on the shelf above me.

"Need help with that?" Remus asked, standing up from his seat and came near me.

"If you wouldn't mind," I replied, handing my heavy trunk over to him.

"No not all," he said cheerfully, flashing his teeth at me. I returned the grin and watched with amusement as he tried to heave my trunk up on the shelf. "What do you have in here? Rocks?" he asked jokingly, finally managing to get it up there.

"Mostly books," I answered, not helping but to smile again and forget completely about my parents.

"Just like Lil, no wonder you two are such close friends," James said, shaking his head. I laughed lightly at the mock glare he was receiving from Lily.

"Is that a compliment or an insult, Mr. Potter?" Lily asked, sending him a warning glare, but her emerald eyes were lit up with amusement at his obvious discomfort.

"A, uh, compliment?" James hesitantly said, nervously glancing at his girlfriend, hoping he'd said the right thing.

"It'd better be." James sighed in relief, which caused me, Lily, Remus, and Sirius to snicker to ourselves. He stared at us bewildered and we burst out laughing, him still not getting that Lil had been toying with him.

We were still laughing when the train lurched forward unexpectedly, causing Remus and I to fall over because we were still standing. I, of course, had to fall into Sirius, who put his arms around my waist to catch me.

Electricity traveled through my body from his touch, and something about being in his arms just felt so right. I stared into his grey eyes fearfully and saw the same confused look in them that was probably in my sapphire ones. For a moment, I forgot that I was mad at him.

"Steady there, Blaine," he finally said; continuing to stare into my eyes, but the confused look was gone, replaced by an amused twinkle. I regained my composure when I saw the mocking twinkle in his grey eyes and pulled back from his comforting embrace.

"I can steady myself, Black," I said curtly, brushing myself off and sitting down across from him. I grabbed the book I had brought on the train with me and buried myself within its pages, desperately trying to forget the way his arms felt around me.

Remus and James hadn't taken notice of the moment between myself and Sirius, but Lily sure had and was staring at us suspiciously. I looked up at her and mouthed "What?", but she just shook her head and went back to talking with James and Remus.

An hour passed by slowly. There was nothing more I wanted to do, than just throw myself from the train and put myself out of the confusion and misery I was going through at the moment. I was put through even more misery when Lily, James, and Remus had to go, leaving me alone with Sirius.

"Oh, shit! Is that the time? James, Remus, prefects' meeting, _now_," Lily said hastily, practically pulling them by their ears from the compartment. "Bye Kels, bye Sirius!"

I stared at the closed compartment door, shocked. _Please, don't tell me I'm alone with _himKept running through my mind. I confirmed my thoughts by turning my head slowly and saw him smirking at my obvious discomfort. I glared at him and quickly went back to reading my book.

"Uncomfortable, Blaine?" he asked, still smirking at me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Black," I snapped sharply.

"Well, it's seems otherwise." I looked up sharply and threw my book to the side, my eyes gleaming dangerously. And for once in my life, I couldn't think of a comeback.

"You're… Y-You're such an annoying, conceited prat, Sirius Black!" His smirk seemed to grow bigger and I grew more irritated.

"And would like to give me an example of when I have been an 'annoying, conceited prat'?" he challenged, his grey eyes twinkling devilishly. I racked my brain endlessly, I knew there were plenty of examples, I just wasn't thinking of them. Then last night's events and his little scene at Diagon Alley came into mind. I just wish now that I would've kept my mouth quiet, but, no, I had to go and hurt even more than he probably already was.

"Fine… What about that little show at Diagon Alley last Wednesday? You stormed away, _just_ because I started to talk about a fling I had with a boy this summer." I jumped up angrily "Or what about last night, hmm? You didn't have to act like a jealous prat and storm out of the restaurant _just_ because I was flirting with some waiter, now did you? Or what ab--,"

"FINE! I GET it ALREADY! I can act like a jealous prat sometimes, but that's only because I CARE ABOUT YOU!" he bellowed angrily, jumping up and stood directly in front of me, staring at me intensely with cold grey eyes that caused me to shiver unconsciously. I stared at him for a minute, trying to process this information, and didn't notice that he was moving too close for my comfort.

_He cares about _me? I scoffed at this thought and looked up into his grey eyes with disbelief.

"YOU CARE ABOUT ME, MY FOOT!" I yelled, furious. My sapphire blue eyes gleamed with hate, but they softened when I saw the hurt in his grey eyes. I moved unconsciously towards him, and he leaned his head towards mine as if he was going to kiss me.

"Fine, don't believe me," he hissed into my ear, and with that he left me standing there, feeling like a heartless bitch. The compartment door was unceremoniously thrown open and with one** BANG! **it was slammed closed and he was gone.

I finally realized the mistake I had made and rushed towards the compartment door, tears welling up in my eyes as I did.

"SIRIUS, WAIT! Come back!" I screamed down the corridor, but it was too late. He was gone. I slid to the ground against the compartment door, letting the tears fall from eyes now. "DAMMIT!" I cried, punching the door hard, causing me to sprain or break my wrist. I slid even farther down the ground and huddled into the fetal position, whispering, "Don't leave me… don't leave me…" over and over again.


End file.
